


Glennwood prep: Twisted Fate

by Thefemalearrow



Category: Glenwood Prep (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Graduation, Kidnapping, LGBTQ Character, Missing Persons, Multi, Rescue Missions, Role Reversal, Science Experiments, Season/Series 04, What-If, neko, search party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefemalearrow/pseuds/Thefemalearrow
Summary: What if Raven wasn't captured by Agosto, but Taylen was?
Relationships: Taylen Booker/Zack Lettermen, Will Booker/Ryder
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally back to what I love most: What if scenarios. Now, on with the chapter!

Taylen was walking home from the play. She felt like she was being stalked. She picked up the pace as the female dormitory came into view. That's when she felt something prick her neck.

She had a few moments before she collapsed to the ground. She got a blurry look at her attacker before she passed out.  
\---  
Later that night, Will, Zack, Finn, and Raven went searching for the missing three students. Raven knocked on her mom's house's front door. "Raven, what are you doing here so late?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you've seen Taylen, Izzie, or Griffon?" Raven asked.

"No why?" Mrs. Flirr asked.

"No one has seen them since the play ended," Raven said, looking down.

"I will put out a search for the three missing students," Mrs. Flirr said.

"Thanks, mom," Raven said. She then left to search around more. She then called campus security. "I organize a search party for three missing students. I believe there was an abduction."  
\---  
The next morning, Will, Finn, Zack, and Raven ate breakfast together in the cafeteria. "So the food taste kind of bland today," Zack said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Are you serious Zack?" Will asked, in an annoyed tone.

"I was just trying to make the situation better," Zack said.

"Nothing can make the situation better Zack," Raven snapped.

"Guys, this isn't making the situation better," Finn said. "Let's just appreciate Zack's effort."

"No," Raven yelled. She got up. "We can sit around and pretend like everything is fine, but it's not. Taylen, Griffon, and Izzie are missing and were just sitting around and doing nothing! I'm going to my dorm because I wish to be alone."

"I'm coming with you," Finn stated. "With three students missing, we can't risk another."

"I'm fine Finn," Raven snapped. She then stormed off. Raven then went to her bedroom and sobbed as she sat on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Flirr was sitting in her office when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw Nikki and Jason. "Thanks for coming," Mrs. Flirr said.

"Of course," Nikki said.

"They usually don't let people who have personal attachments to the case work on it, but they made an exception do to the fusions," Jason explained. They go into the office and everyone sits down.

"Do you have any leads on who could have done this?" Nikki asked.

"We suspect it was a kidnapping," Mrs. Flirr answered. "The three missing students weren't that close, so we don't think they'd run away together."

"We should talk to those closes to the missing kids first," Nikki said. "Can you tell us the names of them?"

Mrs. Flirr gave them the names of the missing students. "Thank you," Jason said. "We'll start by right now."  
\---  
Raven walked down the stairs in the girl's dormitory when she saw Rachel sitting on the couch. "Rachel," Raven said, excitedly. Raven ran to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad you came."

"Of course," Rachel said. The childhood friends then pulled away. "How are you holding up?"

Raven let out a sad sigh as her eyes filled up with tears. "Not good," she said, somehow keeping her voice from cracking. That's when Rachel pulled her in for another hug.

"They're going to be alright," Rachel promised.

"I keep expecting to wake up from this nightmare," Raven sobbed. "But then I remember this isn't a dream."

"It's going to be ok," Rachel stated. "Come on, lets get some lunch. I'll even buy you a pretzel."

"I guess it would be good to get out of the dorm," Raven sighed. The two friends then leave the dorm and head to the cafeteria.  
\---  
Zack, Will, and Finn arrived at the cafeteria. Nikki and Jason were sitting at their usual table. "Nikki?" Zack asked.

"Hey Zack," Nikki said. "We got assigned the case. Do you care if we eat lunch with you and ask you a few questions about the case?"

"We don't mind," Will said. They then sit at the table and they start talking.  
\---  
Taylen woke up restrained to the bed. She saw Izzie and Griffon were tied to chairs, back to back. A scientist walked to her. "Good, you're awake," he said. "The testing may begin."

"You were that guy at that international meeting," Taylen said.

"That was me," he said.

"Where are we?" Taylen asked.

"That's for me to know and you to figure out," he said.

"Let us go," Izzie said.

"You're free to go when I get what I need," Agosto said. He then walked to a table as they wondered what he was planning.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were spent searching for the missing students. There was no sign of them anywhere. Kia had stepped away from the search party and climbed up a tree. Boe was sitting in the tree. "Sorry, I didn't know anyone else was up here," Kia said.

"It's ok," Boe said. "Are you apart of the search party?"

"Yeah," Kia said. "Were not having that much luck finding them or any evidence."

Tears were welling up in her eyes. "I'm scared that they're hurt or worse," she said.

"I'm sure they're fine," Boe said.

"I know, I'm just worried," she said. She then started climbing down the tree to rejoin the search party. Boe sighed as he looked at his phone.

"Maybe I made a mistake," Boe said to himself. He then climbed down the tree and went to Mrs. Firr's office. "I have to make this right.  
\---  
After the search party, everyone met at the boy's dormitory. Mrs. Flirr walked to the group. "Can I talk to Zack, William, Raven, Penelope, Leroy, and Finn in private?" She asked. They go to Will's dorm. Mrs. Firr shut the door.

"So what's up?" Zack asked.

"We found the missing three students," Mrs. Firr said. "We got photos of them in an old warehouse in the city. It looks like some experiment is going on. We need a group to go inside and apprehend Agosto before the rescue groups go in."

"I will get the wolf pack," Zack said. "I will gather the best athletes."

"Good," Mrs. Flirr said. "Now we need to get three groups of two to help the students escape."

"Me and Raven will get Taylen out of there," Will said.

"I'll take Finn and well get Griffon," Penelope said.

"Than I guess that leaves me and Leroy," Jason said.

"I want to help too," Mrs. Flirr said.

"You can watch from the security cameras and talk to use over an earpiece," Nikki said.

"Alright," Mrs. Flirr said. They then went downstairs and told the others what was going on.

"I wish we could help more," Oswald said.

"Thank you, but we can't have too many people at the warehouse," Mrs. Flirr said. "We can't risk anyone getting hurt."

"Well make food for everyone when they come back," Kia suggested.

"Good thinking," Finn said.

"We only have one chance to make," Nikki said. "We can't screw this up."

"Alright," Will said. They then leave to get ready for the mission.  
\---  
Agosto looked at the unconscious teens restrained to their beds. "I hate that it took this long, but I am finally ready," Agosto laughed. "All I need is a test subject. I will get one tomorrow. This is my saving grace."

He then let out an evil laugh and walked to his computer, unaware of what was going down that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The rescue team arrived at the warehouse. "Is the distraction team ready?" Jason asked, looking at Zack.

Zack's claws were out. "Ready," Zack said.

"Now let's go," Nikki said. The group then burst into the warehouse.

"My time is up, I see," Agosto said.

"It's over Agosto, you're outnumbered," Nikki said, pointing her gun at him. "You're under arrest by the United States government."

"Or am I?" Agosto screamed. He grabbed a syringe and injected it into his arm. "Now I'm stronger than any government."

He fell to the ground. "He's on the ground," Nikki shouted. "Send in the rescue team."

The rescue team then went in and went to their friends. "Will, Raven," Taylen said, in an exhausted voice.

"Hey Tay," Will said. "Let's get you out of here."

The next few moments went by fast. Raven and Will had almost got Taylen out of the warehouse when Agosto got up. He now had horns and he grabbed his guns. He shot at the trio. Leroy jumped in front of the bullet.

"Leroy," Taylen yelped. She was about to run to him, but Raven stopped her. Taylen was too weak to fight against in her grip. She then led her out.

"Leroy, why did you do it?" Izzie asked, kneeling by his side.

"I didn't want anyone to get hurt?" Leroy stated.

"You got hurt," Will said.

"It's better this way," Leroy said. He then passed out. Agosto quickly took out the distraction team. Zack used his claws to attack Agosto. Agosto fought back, but he was no match for Zack. Zack knocked him out as the police arrived.  
\---  
The others waited at the hospital. The doctor walked to the friends. "Are you guys here for Izzie, Taylen, and Griffon?" he asked.

"Yes," Zack said. "How are they?"

"They will be fine," he stated. "You may visit them, but please be mindful of the fact that they need to rest."

Will then got up. "What about Leroy Booker?" Will asked. "He was brought here along with the others."

His face then turned somber. "By the time he got here, he had already passed," the doctor said. "There was too much food in his lungs-"

"He died a hero's death," Mrs. Flirr interrupted. Will then started sobbing.

"No," Will said. Finn then hugged Will. "He can't be gone."

"He'll never be truly gone," Zack said. "He lives on in you and Tae. You're his family. He'll forever live on in you two."

"That's what you're supposed to say when someone dies," Will snapped.

"But I mean it," Zack said. They then sat there quietly.  
\---  
They arrived back at the boy's dorm. They informed everyone of what happened. Once they were finished, Will, Finn, Raven, Penelope, and Zack were sitting in the living room. Ryder then came into the building. "Look you finally showed up," Will said.

"Sorry I didn't come earlier," Ryder said. "I had to finish up my finals."

"I guess its ok," Will said. Ryder then sat down.

"Jason informed me of what happened," Ryder said. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Will said. "I'm heading to bed. My parents and aunt want to go to the hospital early in the morning."

"Goodnight," Zack said. He walked upstairs and sat on the bed. He then started sobbing. A few minutes later, Ryder came in.

"Will," Ryder stated.

"Why wasn't it me?" Will sobbed. "I could have taken the bullet."

"Leroy wouldn't want you to talk like that," Ryder said.

"Why didn't I do enough to save him?" Will said. "Why wasn't I enough to save him? Why wasn't I enough for you? Why am I never enough?!"

"You've always been enough for me," Ryder said. He cupped his chin and looked him in the eyes. "You've always been enough for me. I'm sorry that I made you feel like you're not. The truth is I love you, Will."

"You love me," Will said, surprised.

"I've always loved you," Ryder said.

"I love you too," Will said. Ryder smiled softly as he kissed Will.


	5. Chapter 5

Taylen was sitting on a bench. She had just gotten back from Leroy's funeral and she wanted to be alone. Zack then sat beside her. "Hey Tay," Zack said. "I thought you might like some company."

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Taylen said.

"You sure?" Zack asked. "This past week has been hard for you."

Tears then started streaming down Taylen's face. "No," Taylen confessed. "It should have been me. Leroy was too young."

"It should have been no one," Zack said. He cupped her cheek. "And I love you!"

"You love me?" Taylen asked.

"Of course I do," Zack said.

"I love you too," Taylen said. He then kissed her softly.  
\---  
Will and Ryder were sitting in the cafeteria. "So, what are we?" Ryder asked the male in front of him. Will looked up. "Are we boyfriends? Are we friends who kissed once?"

"I'd like for us to be boyfriends," Will said.

"So do you want to make it official?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah," Will answered, as a smile grew on his face. Ryder then grabbed his hand and the two lovers looked at each other in the eyes. Both had a look of undying, natural love. They were soulmates.  
\---  
After the next day's graduation, they all met outside of the school. "Me and Taylen have some exciting news," Zack said.

"So do me and Ryder," Will said. "You guys can go first."

"This morning me and Taylen made it official," Zack said. "We're dating."

"It's about time," Raven said. "We've been making bets about when you two were going to finally get together since freshman year."

"You have," Zack said, blushing.

"Kinda," Finn said. "What was your news, Will?"

"I and Ryder are dating too," Will said.

"That's great," Taylen said.

"Thanks," Will said. He then looked at Zack. "If you hurt her, I will kill you."

"Don't worry, I won't," Zack said.

"Where should we go to eat?" Will asked.

"Happy burger," Finn cheered.

"You want to eat at our favorite childhood restaurant after we graduated high school?" Taylen asked.

"That is the best place to celebrate adulthood," Finn shouted.

"Alright," Finn said. They then leave to go to Happy Burger. Leroy was watching from heaven. He now had angle wings.

"Goodbye everyone," Leroy said. "See you all in Glennwood heaven."


End file.
